The new dragonoid bakugan
by andrew.fuss.7
Summary: Leonidas is ordered to save earth and vestroia, but will his past allow him to do this.


The new Dragonoid bakugan

Chapter 1 Leonidas is back

**This will have skyress x Leonidas, Tigerra x Drago. All bakugan will be evolved **_Italics=epilogue, _**bold= introduction (there will be very few of these throughout the story) ** Underline=author's note (very few of these also all of them will be in parentheses)

THE DOOM DEMENSION

No One POV

A desolate place that no one (except reaper) could live when power balls started to form into a bakugan.

A few years later

The Core of Vestroia

"I MUST CONTROL ALL OF SPACE! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" The bakugan, Leonidas said. "My friend, you are becoming too corrupt by the dark one's power. You must fight it." A pyrus Dragonoid (yes, it's Drago) said. "I MUST BE KING! I MUST!" Leonidas yelled "but what about your brother golem and your girlfriend Skyress?" Drago asked the power-crazed bakugan. "THEY WERE ALL STUPID! I MUST BE EMPEROR!" Leonidas yelled.

"I'm sorry old friend. But in you must be stopped before Vestroia is destroyed." Drago said. "Ability Activate: Grave fire!" Drago said unleashing a gigantic ball of fire at Leonidas's chest. "Arghh." Leonidas said in pain.

EARTH

Drago's POV

"Hey Drago, you okay buddy?" Daniel asked me. "Yeah just went into the past." I told him. "Where did you go in the past?" Golem asked. "The moment Leonidas was defeated." I told everyone, "Leo. I remember him. Nice guy until the dark one possessed him." Preyas said. "Uh, who is this Leonidas?" The brawlers asked us. "He is most evil bakugan you can ever hear or see of. Legend states that if you hear his maniacal laughter, and you know what it sounds like, you will go to the doom dimension." Preyas said.

"PREYAS! HOW DARE YOU EVILFYE LEOROONI'S NAME?!" Skyress screamed at Preyas. "Huh, Leorooni, who's Leorooni? I thought were talking about Leonidas here." Dan asked and said. Skyress dropped a sweat after realizing what she just said. "Go ahead and tell them skyress, or I'll tell Drago about what you did to you-know-who (Wavern)." Golem said. "Leorooni is Leonidas. He's my, or was until the dark one possessed him, boyfriend and was Golem's brother." Skyress said.

"AHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I WANT TO BE FREE!" a mysterious voice that sounded familiar said. "Who are you?" everyone asked. "LEONIDAS! PLEASE I WANT INDEPENDENCE FROM THE DARK ONE!" The voice answered. "Leonidas, don't worry we'll help you." I said. "Come on Drago, Let's make sure this beast never arises from the doom dimension ever again." Dan said to me.

"No Daniel. Leonidas was all of our friends. It's the dark one's ghost that made him do horrible. We have to help him get free." I told him. Just then a bakugan landed near us and opened up showing Leonidas. "I evolved into Leonidas colossus." The dark one said aloud.

AFTER AN INTENSE FIGHT (It would take 50 hours)

Zeta Leonidas POV

Finally I'm free, but why do I feel like I have a great power in me. Oh yeah the universal core (infinity core, infinity orb, doom orb (made-up), Doom core (made-up), Silent core and silent orb in me. "Skyress, is that really you?" I asked skyress who Cleary evolved to another type of skyress. "yes it is, Leorooni. But it's storm skyress now." Skyress, I mean Storm skyress said.

"Nice to see you again, dear." I told her then whistled wondering what she would like in bakugan form. "Oh, Leorooni. You still know how to ruffle my wing feather's, don't you?" Skyress asked. "Yes I do." I said.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Party (a party is being held in Leonidas's honor (his G-power is 980) and all bakugan are in bakugan form.

Leonidas POV

"So that's what you look like in Baku form. Nice." I told storm skyress. "Thanks Hun." Storm skyress said. "Come on go into your bakugan form." Everyone told me. "Okay." I said as I engulfed myself in a bright light turning into Bakugan form. "Look at his power." Murucho (don't know how to spell it, please tell me how to) said. "WOAH, WHAT?! 980 Gs?! YOU'RE THE ULTIMATE BAKUGAN!" Dan said surprised. "Yes, I know." I said.

"How did you get that much power?" Drago asked. "I beat all 6 of the legendary soldiers of Vestroia in 6 on 1 handicap fight and won all tests and the fight." I told him.

The Next Day

Central Park

Leonidas POV (Can you guess why Leonidas is at central park)

I'm here on a date with the most beautiful bakugan (storm skyress) ever while Shun and my owner, Dan watching us, when a person with glasses and blonde spiked hair came. "Masquerade." Dan said ferociously. Then masquerade brought out his card and Dan, shun and him said "field open." The field then opened "Doom Card, Set, Gate card, set. Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand rise trio hydranoid!" Said masquerade.

"Trio hydranoid G-Power at 670." A computer said. "Dan throw me in for the whole battle, I can't go to the doom dimension because I was born there." I told Dan. "Okay, Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand rise Zeta Leonidas." Dan yelled throwing me onto Hydronoid's card. "Hydranoid, this will be for all the Bakugan you sent to the doom dimension" I yelled to trio hydranoid.

Masquerade then looked at my G-power and gasped. "Impossible! Hydranoid! Be careful this bakugan has 980 Gs as his base power." Masquerade said. "Then use all of my ability cards." Hydranoid said. "Gate card open! Leonidas Boost! (Leonidas boost is a gate card that gives Leonidas 200 more Gs) "Leonidas G-power at 1180 Gs." A computer said. "Dan use Alpha blaster, it's my most powerful Ability. You can use it over and over again." I told Dan. Masquerade used all of hydro's ability cards giving Hydranoid a total of 870 Gs. "okay, Ability! Activate! Alpha Blaster." Dan said throwing Alpha Blaster to me

"Zeta Leonidas G-power increase to 1380 Gs." A computer said. "not." Said one of the heads of the three heads hydranoid. "very." Said the second head. "Good!" said the final head. I the fired a laser into the middle head of hydranoid. "AHHHHHHHH!" Hydranoid yelled before reverting back to ball form, defeated. I also reverted back to ball form, victorious.

AFTER THE BALLE

No One POV

Masquerade lost all three battles to Leonidas. "I can't believe I lost." Masquerade said leaving. "Unbelievable, with Leonidas alone you defeated masquerade in just 2-3 minutes." Runo said. "Wow that quick, I guess you are the ultimate bakugan, Leonidas." Dan said to Leonidas while rubbing the back of his head. "That's what I've been trying to tell you." Leonidas said. "Wait did you guys spectate the whole thing?" Dan asked "yes we did, very impressive on your way of defeating Trio Hydranoid, Leonidas." Runo said. "Thanks." Leonidas said.

AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE

No One POV

"Tell me Hal-G, was there a bakugan named Leonidas?" Masquerade asked Hal-G. "No it's just a myth." Hal-G said. "THEN WHY DID I ALMOST DIE TO A BAKUGAN NAMED LEONIDAS?!" Hydranoid said pissed off. "I guess it isn't a myth." Hal-G

_With masquerade defeated for now, It's time to celebrate but then out of nowhere a female bakugan named typhoon comes out of nowhere and challenges skyress to brawl to be the girlfriend of Leonidas, while all this is happening, ,masquerade looks for the dark one to defeat Leonidas. Geese you have tough live Leo, Bakugan Brawl!_


End file.
